Married
by hypheniated
Summary: Sakura's getting married to her childhood crush, Sasuke. But she has that nagging feeling that she's marrying the wrong guy. Set in the Naruto world. GaaSaku.


_This idea randomly came up on my birthday...the 28th of December. _

_Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, Neji and Tenten would be together._

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sakura stood in the shop, admiring the wedding dress she was wearing.

"Well, do you like it? Any more adjustments?" asked the simpering owner of the wedding dress shop.

Sakura twisted and turned, looking at the way the sequins reflection of sunlight danced off the walls.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I still can't believe it. I'm getting married. To my childhood crush, Sasuke.

This dress is gorgeous. The chiffon silk is so soft. I love the way the dress shimmers. It's perfect.

But I still can't believe I'm marrying Sasuke. A month ago he asked for my hand. Now, it's a day before the marriage.

But I still have this weird nagging doubting feeling I'm marrying the wrong guy.

You know, I invited the Sand siblings to my wedding. I'd had gotten close to them. Ever since I saved Gaara and Kankuro.

They're here in Konoha now. They congratulated me, but Gaara seems a bit sad. I wonder why. He won't talk to me. He seems withdrawn. Back in Suna, he used to talk to me a little. And show emotions.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sakura smiled. "The dress is perfect." She walked off to the changing rooms and got dressed. She stepped out and left. She walked along the streets to her house.

She reached her house and was taking out a key when she felt a presence behind her. She spun around to meet dark obsidian.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said, surprised.

"How's the dress?" Sasuke asked.

_'Still so straight forward.'_ She thought wryly. "The dress is now perfect. It's really shimmery and it fits perfectly." She gave a smile.

"Ok, just checking. Bye." He disappeared in a poof.

_'He still acts cold.'_ she thought as she unlocked the door to her house. She stepped inside and yawned. _'Gosh, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed.'_

She go ready for bed and was about to close her eyes when she heard a tapping at her window. She got up and opened it.

She gasped. "Gaara!! What are you doing here so late?"

Gaara didn't respond but jumped through the window. He landed softly on her bed. Sakura fell back onto her bed. "Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Watching you. Making sure that the bastard doesnt harm you." He said tonelessly.

Sakura sighed. "I'm marrying him tomorrow, Gaara."

Gaara turned towards her. He had a tiny, wistful smile on his face. "Well, I guess I should go. You seem tired."

Sakura felt herself being lifted up. Sand was pulling her towards Gaara.

He gave her a quick kiss. "Good night, blossom." He put her back and left.

Sakura touched her lips. She felt confused.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the church. She dropped a flower. "Oh!!" She was about to bend down and pick it up when a trickle of sand lifted it up.

_'Gaara. He's still watching me.'_

She took a deep breath, and walked in. Everyone turned to stare. She gave a sweet smile. She saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata and Gaara. He looked away.

'Why did he look away?' she thought, continuing to look at the familiar faces around her.

Ino waved and grinned at her. Kakashi still wore his mask, but the crinkle in his mask you could tell he was smiling. Sasuke stood at the front, looking around with a stoic look on his face. Tsunade was smiling. Temari was grinning and Kankuro wasn't wearing face paint for once.

She made it up to the altar. Tsunade began talking, but Sakura wasn't listening. She was busy thinking. _'Am I really marrying the right guy?'_

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Sakura Haruno as your wife?"

"I do."

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Sasuke Uch-"

"Oops, I dropped a flower."

"Leave it."

Sakura felt the flower nudging her hand. She smiled as she saw a trickle of sand lifting it up to her.

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Sa-"

"I don't."

Sasuke turned to her, anger flashing in his eyes, the Sharingan threatening to activate. "What the-?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke, you aren't the right guy." She looked away.

Sasuke reached up to slap her when he was blocked by a wall of sand.

"Don't even try it." Gaara said coldly. He stood in front of Sakura.

"Gaara..." Sakura breathed.

"I've been watching you, Uchiha. Flitting in and out of Hidden Leaf village. And where do you go? To the Sound."

A collective gasp from everyone in the room.

"And you lust for Sakura, just to resurrect your clan. You don't love her." Another collective gasp.

Gaara grasped Sakura by her waist and disappeared in a whirl of sand, leaving shocked guests and a seething Uchiha. Tsunade caught ahold of her senses and bound Sasuke up. "You're under arrest, Sasuke Uchiha, for betraying the Leaf village."

* * *

Sakura and Gaara reached a cherry blossom grove in the park. Gaara commanded his sand to lift Sakura onto a branch in the tree, then himself.

Sakura smiled. "You were always watching me. I dropped a flower, and your sand picked it up."

Gaara gave a smirk. "Yeah, and one time you nearly fell off your bed. Nice choice of sleepwear. Pretty much see-through." Sakura blushed lightly and moved closer to Gaara, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, now what? I bet people are looking for us now." Sakura shivered and moved even closer.

"Well, it's not a good idea to let such an extravagant wedding to waste." Gaara placed a kiss to her forehead. "I like your forehead. It's not as big as you think." They stayed there for a while, listening to the wind rustle through the trees.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Gaara questioned.

Sakura looked up at him.

His turquoise eyes looked serious.

Sakura gave a sweet smile. She grabbed his head put it down to hers. "Yes." she whispered breathily before kissing him. "I love you."

That day, Sakura and Gaara got married, using the near-wedding between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was executed, courtesy of Gaara.

* * *

_Wow, didn't expect it to take so long. Anyways, I love both pairings, SasuSaku and GaaSaku. Don't get me wrong. Both of them are sweet together._

_Hm, the ending is a bit weird. _

_Love it? Hate it? _

_pureazure_


End file.
